


Marking His Territory

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Scenting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: It took Hannibal longer than it should have to notice that Will had begun to mark him as his territory.Pure self indulgent fluff





	Marking His Territory

It took Hannibal longer than it should have to notice that Will had begun to mark him as his territory.

His clothing was scented just lightly enough, his office, and even his possessions.

“You do realize mating marks are very commonly recognized as ownership in polite society?”

“What?”

He held up his apron. “I don’t believe there are hordes of alphas waiting outside our home just ready to snatch me from you if they believe me unbound. You and I have marked one another, Alpha. It’s safe to say you’ve won.”

Hannibal enjoyed the light touch of blush on Will’s face and remembered how just a shirt time ago his alpha mate wouldn’t have been so openly vulnerable with him.

What a difference the years had made.

“I wasn’t...I just...”

Hannibal settled onto the couch and laid his head on Will’s shoulder. Will was unable to resist an opportunity to nuzzle his cheek and he did the same in return.

“It’s quite flattering you consider me so in demand.”

“Hann....wait, you...why do you smell like that? Are you sick? It doesn’t smell like a heat.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and put it on his belly. “Well I just so happen to know another very obvious way that alphas will be able to tell I am yours.”

Will blinked at him in confusion and he got immense pleasure out of watching his face as he came to realization. “How?”

He smiled and kissed Will’s palm before he moved it to his belly. “Apparently fate decided to help you on your quest to stake your claim.”

Will’s incandescent smile made Hannibal’s heart swell in his chest and the kiss they shared was pure happiness.

“I love you.”

“I love you too....Daddy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Marking His Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924496) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)


End file.
